


Venomous

by gingerfic



Series: An Alphabet of Samcedes Stories [22]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, samcedes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 03:06:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5113793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerfic/pseuds/gingerfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knows what she wants: it’s him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Venomous

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for sex, biting, venom, and just being...dark? Vague tags on purpose to avoid spoilers. Message me if you have questions.

She was hungry. She was always hungry though, and she had pretty much learned to accept it. So when she saw him, her first thought was not of eating, but of mating. Eating could happen anywhere, with anyone, but mating: that was different. She could only mate once a year, so she was more selective about her mates than she was about her meals. 

This one looked even more selectable than he looked delectable. So she let him approach. He danced across toward her, all arms and legs and gangly movements, but she found it attractive in a quirky way, and smiled encouragingly.

He reached to touch her, and she allowed him. Slowly he caressed her dark curves, and she trailed her light touch up and down his smooth sides in return. But the touches were more formality than affection, because they wasted no time in getting down to business. Mating with a stranger was just that: mating. She had never known romance and she never would. Because of who she was--what she was--she could not know it. There was only instinct, desire, and the ever-present hunger for more. Always more.

She pulled his body closer to her own, giving him access to the parts of herself that fulfilled their mutual need. She possessively stroked his back again and again as he spilled into her, finding satisfaction and pleasure in the simplicity and necessity of the act.

But in the moment that one need was sated, the other took over. With mating completed, she nuzzled into him, and bit down hard. She held him firmly as his body jerked. Her venom flowed into him, incapacitating him almost instantly. And then she fed. 

After all, she could only mate once a year. And she was hungry.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://video.nationalgeographic.com/video/weirdest-black-widow), but I purposely tried to write it in a way that could be interpreted lots of ways. I’d love to hear how you read it!


End file.
